The No-Title-As-Yet Saifuu Fic!
by Achenar
Summary: Fujin's weakening. Seifer's being himself. Raijin's playing a really small part. ^_^ Rated PG for mild cussing later.


Nikki Slade Nikki Slade 3 254 2001-06-15T23:29:00Z 2001-06-21T08:57:00Z 2 756 4311 Home 35 8 5294 9.2720 

A/N: It's a Saifuu. I love Saifuu. Can people write more of 'em? ^_- Anyways, it's set... some time after the game. A couple of months, say. Anyways, there'll be more chapters. I promise. But it might be a bit slow. Either way, R & R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or FF8. You know the drill.

Crimson gaze sweeps around a tiny room, resting on an ornament on a shelf. One deathly pale hand reaches out to pick it up, while the other opens the door; throwing the horse out into the larger room on the other side of the door. A slight smile forms on ghost-like face as the horse crashes to the floor and smashes.

The owner of both face and horse, a short but slim albino girl, stands, opening her bedroom window to let a breeze flow into the bland room.

"Aww, shit, Fuu! That hurt, ya know?" a voice calls from the other room. The door is slammed shut by the girl. "Fuu! Come out!"

"Fujin, come out NOW." Another voice calls. Fujin bites her lip, but then wedges a chair under the doorknob, effectively jamming the door.

"Fuu, please? You haven't come out for…" The first voice, now pleading, pauses thoughtfully, before continuing. "Four days, ya know?" Owner of the voice begins to tackle the door.

"NEGATIVE. FIVE." As this is said, Fujin sweeps white hair away from her left eye, revealing a grotesque scar. She quickly takes a black eye-patch from her desk, slipping it over the scar with trembling hands, as the door creaks and begins to budge.

"And you haven't eaten for more than a week! You gotta eat, Fuu!" Fujin carefully un-jams the door, and smirks as the next tackle sends the owner of the insistent voice, a dark-headed young man, flying into the room.

"RAIJIN, IDIOT."

Another man, this one blonde, appears in the doorway, face blank, though barely suppressed laughter shows in ice-green eyes. "Fuu, you're being stubborn."

"NOT."

"Fuuuuuuu… Seifer, you gotta make her come out."

"DON'T TRY."

"Raijin, I can't force her." Seifer sighs, and turns away, disappearing from view.

Raijin, now in an uncharacteristic bad mood, stomps out. "I'm gonna get some cash so we can eat." is his parting message.

Fujin sighs, staring after him. _He won't find anything. He tries, but there are no jobs for us. We can't get enough food for Raijin alone, or Seifer, much less all of us. _She closes her door again, then stands at her window, looking out. The wind, her friend, her only friend, whispers to her. She _knows_ that on the dock the wind blows stronger. But to get there… She looks down. The apartment the trio had rented was on the second floor. She'd jumped from higher places before. She swings her legs out the window, and lets herself fall to the ground, landing almost perfectly on her feet. The fall evoked a memory from years ago..

Fujin looked up, and saw only a few more branches above her. She looked down, and, far below, saw the ground, and a horrified Matron staring up at her. She giggled, and crawled out to the end of the branch, smiling as the wind threatened to pull her away. "Matron, I can fly! I can FLY!" She giggled again, but the laugh turned to a scream as the wind performed afore mentioned action. She fell down and landed almost perfectly on her feet, but the impact with the ground broke her left leg.

Fujin's eye widens, before she shakes her head. _My imagination. Must be. _She heads towards the dock, and perches on the end, hugging her knees to her.

The wind's voice is louder here._ What is wrong, child? You are sick, should be being healed._ The wind's opinion seems to be.

She bites her lip. _Shan't be healed. The money's needed to feed them._ She answers the voice of her friend. The wind knows who she means; the ones she cares about more than herself.

She often had conversations with the wind. It listened, and she could talk to it without using the voice she hated. She'd listen to the people passing by, and her voice, quiet and whispery like the wind, seemed so inferior compared to the mindless chatter she heard. She had to shout to be heard, shout as loud as she could, and her voice so often went hoarse with too much speaking.

"Fuu?"

The albino blinks; eye formerly glazed coming back into focus. She knows who it is - the person that sheds golden light into her life, un-knowingly making it bearable. "SEIFER?" she mocks. A slight sigh escapes her lips; she has to use her voice again. The wind whips her hair around, echoing her exasperation, but with a more playful hint to it. It catches her eye-patch, which seems increasingly loose lately, and whips it away, throwing it to the sea. Fujin stands, scowling. "PATCH!" she yells, slipping her boots off. _Wouldn't do to get the steel caps rusty._

Seifer blinks, and frowns. "Fuu, you can get another one."

Fujin doesn't reply. She obviously tries a dive, but weak as she is, bellyflops into the water. The ripples caused by her enter move the eye-patch further from the dock. _Got to get the patch. We can't get another one. They cost money, which we don't have. _She begins to sink in the water, despite attempts to swim. _What is WRONG with me? I can't dive, can't swim. The wind thinks I need healing. Raijin's more worried than ever. It can't be the heat, nor poisoning.._ Her arms flail, succeeding in only halting her descent.

Seifer sighs, but, as the girl doesn't surface after about ten minutes, and the eye-patch continues to float away, his eyes widen with realisation and horror, and he dives into the water. Her looks around wildly, and spots Fujin below him, barely moving. 

How I love making people angry by stopping at key points in a story. I'll continue in the next chapter. I promise. But you can expect that, can't you?… Anyways, read and review please!


End file.
